


Captain Appreciation Day

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Freedom Fighters: The Ray (Web Series), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrowverse!Orgy, Bisexual, Bisexual orgy, Bondage, D/s play, Dom!John, Dom!Sara, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group Nudity, M/M, Massage, Multi, Nude Massage, Nudity, Other, Polyamorous Orgy, Power Play, Public Nudity, Sluty!Gary, Sub!Gary, Sub!Ralph, massage oil, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Sara’s had a hard year, the crew knows that, so they’ve come up with a way to make it up to her.





	Captain Appreciation Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



> I blame Sphinx for this. Green_Sphinx, I hope you enjoy this.

Sara slowly regained consciousness.  She really needed to not buy discount booze from 3950 anymore.  The proof rating on the bottle had more numbers than her iron liver could tolerate and these massive hang overs the following day were more than she could tolerate.   
  
“Gideon…?”   
  
“Yes Captain Lance?”   
  
“Hang over.” Her tone low.   
  
“Bedside table.” Gideon’s tone and volume decreased.   
  
“Thank you.” Sara tapped her table and a hypo spray of Gideon’s hang over cure was already preloaded.  “You’re an amazing woman Gideon.”   
  
“Thank you Captain Lance.” Her voice still low.   
  
“God…. So much better.” Sara sat there waiting as the spray took effect.   
  
“Captain Lance?”   
  
“Yes Gideon?”   
  
“You have a message from Director Sharpe waiting for you in your inbox, and a message from Mr. Palmer.”   
  
“Play Ava’s message.” Sara turned towards the nearest monitor.  Watching as Ava came on the screen clad only in a bed sheet from last night.   
  
“Hey honey, I had to go to this thing last minute, but I want you to enjoy your day off.  So I had Gideon load up some anti hang over meds for you, and set your favorite post hang over breakfast in the dispenser.  So everything’s ready to go for you.  I hope you have a good day.” She kissed the screen before it shut off.   
  
“Shall I play Mr. Palmer’s message now?”   
  
“Not yet.” Sara turned back to the monitor, completely topless as she stretched, before turning on the camera.  “Hey baby, thank you for being so great.  You have no idea how much I enjoyed last night, and the hang over cure was a nice touch.  You are so the perfect woman for me.  Let me know when you’re done today.  I’d love to drop by your office and pick you up to go somewhere nice.” She smiled, stretching and smirking.  “And maybe let you take every stitch of clothing off me before I ride you like a pony.” She smirked.  “Love you sweetie.” She leaned forward, her hair cascading down her cheek as she kissed the screen and hit send.   
  
“Now?”   
  
“Yeah, sure.” Sara stretched looking for a shirt and finding one of Ava’s and pulling it on.   
  
“Hey Sara, listen, I know it’s been a kind of… not so great couple of days….” Ray was topless in the video, a first for Ray who usually didn’t leave his room without at least one layer on.  “… so… you’ve been having a hard… period of time.  But me and the crew wanted to prove how much you mean to us, so we’ve organized a little thing this morning… I know you want to be left alone, especially on your day off when Ava can’t be here… but… if you can come out here, we’ll get this over with.”   
  
“Should I prepare a response Captain Lance?”   
  
“No Gideon.  I’ll… go.  I have a good five six hours before Ava’s going to be out of her meeting.  And I like to stay temporally synced with her as much as I can living in the temporal zone.  So who knows, maybe I’ll have a good time.  I mean… they got Ray out of a shirt.  So this has to be interesting.” Sara got up and selected some clothing.  Settling to keep Ava’s shirt and throw on some white pajama pants to go with the soft grey t-shirt.  “Where’s everyone at Gideon?”   
  
“There is a group gathered in the gym.”   
  
“The gym… I wonder what they have planned in the gym…” Sara shrugged and walked through the ship till she reached the closed gym door.  The second she touched the control she had to blink to get a sense of what was going on.  Almost everyone she knew or had worked with to save the world was standing in the room, completely naked, around a massage table.  “What the hell…?”   
  
“I thought you could use a proper day off.” Ava was standing between John and Ray, all three long expanses of bare flesh.   
  
“Right…”   
  
“And… it’s been a hard year for you.” Ray jumped in.   
  
“Uh huh….” Sara nodded.   
  
“What they’re trying to say love is, you’re wearing too much clothing, we’re going to massage you with oils that are blessed by battle Goddesses to help restore your strength.” John smirked, looking her up and down.   
  
“…. Huh.” Sara stood there frowning.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Alex bit her lip, her arm covering her shapely breasts.   
  
“Trying to decide if I’m still drunk, still asleep, if the hang over cure was faulty, if I’m drunk enough for this or if I’m sober enough for this.” Sara was looking at Ava’s breasts as she spoke.   
  
“There was nothing wrong with the cure.” Gideon stepped forward, her body as solid as everyone else’s.   
  
“Gideon.” Sara nodded to her.   
  
“Ms. Lance.”   
  
“Just Ms?”   
  
“It’s hard to adhere to titles whilst nude.” Gideon shrugged.   
  
“True enough.” Sara shrugged.   
  
“So get naked.  John, me, Len and Guinevere have dibs on messaging your tight pussy.” Ava smirked.   
  
“Caitlin and I called dips on your clit.” Barry vibrated his hand, as Caitlin iced hers up.   
  
“Well I might not have been tight before… but am now.” Sara turned to look at their naked bodies.   
  
“Kara and I have your shoulders.” Clark smiled at her.   
  
“I’ve got your neck.” Ray smiled, and Sara looked down at his ample size, and nodded before looking up at his face.   
  
“I can swallow that.” She nodded and his face went bright red as he just now realized working on her neck, the way they wanted her face down would put his cock right in her face.   
  
“I’m so sorry.” Ray blushed.   
  
“Don’t be.  I plan to enjoy this.” She walked up and groped him before planting a kiss on his cheek.   
  
“Oliver and I called your inner thigh because… have you seen your thighs?” Felicity was looking right at Sara’s thighs.  “Mama wants to touch.”   
  
“You better watch this one Oliver.” Sara smirked.   
  
“Oh I intend to.” Oliver smiled.   
  
“Missed this.” She reached out and fluffed his cock. “He still do that hip rotate and plung thing I taught him?”   
  
“Yes.  God thank you.” Felicity nodded as Sara pulled her into for a deep kiss, her fingers splaying out inside Felicity’s hot opening before pulling back.   
  
“You make me feel good and I’ll make you feel good later.” Sara smiled softly.   
  
“Leo, _his_ Ray, Iris and I have your arms.” Mick stood there with his arms crossed, leaving his large package on display, framed by burn scars on either side of his manhood.   
  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Sara went up on her tip toes and kissed his chin.   
  
“Rip and I will be working your feet while Mr. Hex and Mr. Ramon work your ankles.”   
  
“My fingers going to work wonders on you girl.” Cisco smiled at her.   
  
“Oh I’ll hold you to that.” She matched his confidence.   
  
“Hope you like a little rough treatment.” Jonah smirked, his face damaged by forces she couldn’t understand, but the rest of him was lean and hard, wearing his battle scars like a badge of honor.   
  
“Rex and Alex have your calves,  Young Martin and Lily are going to get the back  of your thighs. Carter and Joe… who swear they’re not twins… are going to be working your ass cheeks.  I’ve got the actual hole.” Ralph smirked.   
  
“You think you can tame my ass?” Sara stood up in front of him.   
  
“I can be anything and any _size_ you want.” He morphed his cock into what looked like a large duck.   
  
“Impressive.”   
  
“Thanks.” Ralph smiled.   
  
“I expect great things from you Ralph Dibny.”   
  
“I aim to supply those things… ma’am.”   
  
“Don’t ma’am me.” Sara smirked.  “Not unless I have a collar round that neck.”   
  
“you…she does that?” He turned to Gary who was wearing a thick leather collar and nothing else.   
  
“Yes.  Yes she does.  So does he.” He glanced at John who smirked at him, causing him to blush.   
  
“And where do you have Gary?” Sara stepped in front of him and ran her nails down his surprisingly toned body.   
  
“I’ll be working your lower back ma’am.”   
  
“Good answer boy.  When’s the last time you used this thing?” She hefted his above average member.   
  
“Six weeks ma’am.”   
  
“You been keeping him from firing off for six weeks?” She glanced at John.   
  
“Spells and cock cages.  Come in handy.  You should ask him when the last time his ass was used.” John smirked.   
  
“How about it Gary.” He blushed.   
  
“He had me fluffing the men before you got up ma’am.” Garry blushed.   
  
“Good use of you.  I might see if you can get stationed on the ship for a while.  It’d be nice to have you walking around in just this.” She tapped his collar.   
  
“Yes ma’am.”   
  
“Nate, Wally, Amaya and I called your tits.” Jax stood there with a grin, looking right at Sara’s tits.   
  
“I’d believe Wally and Amaya know their way around breasts.  And you with your wife and baby… but Nate?” Sara teased as she glanced over at Nate who hard and steeled up.   
  
“Hey I know a thing or two about tits.” Nate’s voice took the tone it did when he was blushing, his steel skin hiding it.   
  
“It’s okay Nate.  I’m just teasing.  I’ve seen the hickies on Amaya.” She smirked before turning to Zari.   
  
“Nora, Kendra, Kuasa and I have your flank, mid back, under breast and abs.” Zari smirked.   
  
“You’re going to worship my tits because you lost out to them aren’t you.” She pulled Zari into a hug.   
  
“I’m going to make you feel amazing.”   
  
“I can’t wait.” She smiled turning to the only person who hadn’t been assigned a task to her yet.  “Malcolm.”   
  
“I’m here for two reasons.” He pointed to an orb that moved and floated as he flexed his artificial hand.  “To film everything with close ups, and to keep supplying the oil that’s going to bring you over the edge every little bit.” He smirked.   
  
“Promises promises.”   
  
“Strip and find out what we can do as a group.”   
  
“Okay.” She pulled her top off and Merlin cupped her breast in his hand before bringing it to his lips and catching her breath in her throat as he flicked and twisted his tongue into shapes she hadn’t been aware you could do with a human tongue.   
  
“O..H…..” She trembled, rolling her hips and letting the pants fall leaving her naked before him as he moved to her other nipple before falling to his knees and taking her sex into his mouth.  Her hands gripping the back of his head.  Holy shit… so that’s where Tommy learned it….

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, Sphinx posted the image, I had porny thoughts and this happened.


End file.
